SOME
by hoszhibae
Summary: Temen rasa pacar? Ada. /gbs bkn summary/ SoonHoon! GS!Jihoon. ma 1st ff. /lebih baik jangan dibaca/ /typo dimana2/.
**Some.**

 **((inspired by SoyouXJunggigo ft LilBoi, Some dengan banyak perubahan.))**

 **Soonyoung X Jihoon**

 **GS!Jihoon.**

 **[i dun own anything. Cuma minjem nama doang sama rupa(?) hehe.**

 **Notice : sebelum baca, tonton dulu MV-nya Soyou x Junggigo ft LilBoi – Some. Biar jelas alurnya muehehehe. Atau denger lagunya aja biar feelnya dapet nguehehe.**

 **Notice(2) : lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

 **-masih buta genre/rated. Jauh dari m kok-**

 **gaje,alur ngadat(?),ooc,blabla]**

 **Summary : Temen rasa pacar? Ada. /** abaikan/

.

.

Soonyoung yang akrab dipanggil Hoshi ini baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Setelah berkelana kurang lebih 2 tahun di negara tetangga, akhirnya pulang juga kerumah. Atuhla, Soonyoung kangen banget sama emak dan bapak yang selalu doain kelanjaran belajarnya Soonyoung di Jepang(?).

Pas Soonyoung nginjekin kaki di tanah Korea, Soonyoung jadi inget gebetannya dulu semasa sekolah. Namanya Jihoon. Lee Jihoon lengkapnya.

Semenjak Soonyoung pindah ke Jepang buat lanjutin sekolah, Soonyoung jadi jarang bahkan gak pernah chat-an sama Jihoon lagi. Alasannya sih simpel, sama-sama sibuk.

.

Sampailah Soonyoung di Namyangju. Langsung cari taxi buat kerumah(?). Ternyata emak sama bapak udah nungguin didepan rumah.

"ENYAAAAAK BABEEEEH OCI KANGEEEEEN" kata Soonyoung sambil lari-lari slowmo. Emak sama bapak langsung berdiri rentangin tangan. Kode buat dipeluk. Dan terjadilah pelukan teletabis. BERPELUKAAAN~~~~

.

Soonyoung jadi inget Jihoon lagi. Cewek yang demen gonta-ganti warna rambut itu. Terakhir kali seingat Soonyoung, Jihoon ngombre rambutnya jadi kayak mbak Irene jaman Happiness di displaypictnya Jihoon di LINE. Tapi gatau deh kalo sekarang. Mungkin kayak HarleyQuinn muahahaha.

Soonyoung bimbang, Jihoon pun juga bimbang. Ohiya, sebelumnya Soonyoung dah kabarin Jihoon kalo dia udah pulang pas nyampe bandara tadi. Cuma, dibales 'Oke' doang sama Jihoon. Trus dibales lagi sama Soonyoung, sampe rumah belum dibales juga sama Jihoon. Dan, Soonyoung baru inget kalo Jihoon 'gapekaan' orangnya. Sip.

Soonyoung keliling-keliling kamarnya. Liat-liat. Flashback gitulah, itung-itung ngilanin bosen. Dan tiba tiba... 'Teneneng(?)!'

Buru-buru Soonyoung ngecek hape. Manatau itu dari Jihoon, ternyata... BC-an dari OA gak mutu.

 **Disisi lain...**

"Soonyoung gapeka." Kata Jihoon sambil nyentil-nyentil bonekanya. Saking keselnya, Jihoon jalan gak pake mata, pake kaki. Sampe kesandung kaki kursi. Rasain lo! /gak

Mau nonton, tapi siarannya gak ada yang menarik. Nonton drama, tayangan ulang yang kemaren. Yaudah, jadinya Jihoon megang hapenya sampe ngantuk tapi gak ada pesan masuk dari Soonyoung.

.

.

Jihoon lelah. Jihoon capek. Nungguin pesan masuk doang tapi gini banget. Kalo dipikir ya, kenapa gak kirim pesan duluan, ya gak? Yaemang dasarnya Jihoon gengsian. 'Seharusnya cowok duluan. Harus jaim. Jual mahal!' gitu kata si Jihoon mah. Tiba-tiba hape Jihoon bunyi. Ada pesan, dari Soonyoung. Akhirnya!

(Soonyoung : Italic)

' _Ji. Ntar malem, jalan yuk?'_

'Gabisa, aku mau pacaran' ((ini Jihoon balesnya sambil evil smile gitu.))

Baca reply-annya Jihoon, Soonyoung kretek, sampe mau ngejedutin kepala ke sofa. Tapi Soonyong tetap semangat!

' _Yailah Ji, udah lama gak ketemu gini. Tega kamu.'_

' _kangen nih Ji.'_

'Masih sama kayak dulu ya kamu. Alay-alay gimana gitu.'

'hahahahahahaha'

' _Tapi serius nih Ji, dah punya pacar? Telat dong aku'_

'Gak kok. Canda doang wkwkwkwk'

'Yaudah bisa. Jam berapa? Dimana? Tapi jemput ya.'

' _Special. Rahasia'_

Soonyoung udah jingkrak-jingkrak gaje pas Jihoon bilang bisa.

Jihoonnya senyam-senyum.

Langsung itu pasangan tanpa status siap siap.

Soonyoung langsung ngambil coat trus cus ke halte terdekat. Sedangkan Jihoon... maklumlah ya kalo cewek. Ekhem.

Jihoon ngobrak-abrik lemari. Dicoba satu-satu, dan jadilah dia pake setoking(?) hitam dipadu dengan sweater wanrna cream ditambah coat warna orange. Dipadu dengan liptint merk etude house - fresh cherry(ini ngarang) yang makin mempercantik penampilannya.

.

Detik demi detik berjalan. Soonyoung udah di dalem bus mau jemput rencana-rencana yang sudah direncanakan Soonyoung buat jalan bareng Jihoon. Saking banyaknya, Soonyoung ketiduran dan mimpiin Jihoon.

Di dalem mimpi Soonyoung, Jihoon nusuk-nusuk pipi Soonyoung sambil senyum malu-malu meyong. Soonyoung langsung meluk tangannya Jihoon. Mesra-mesraan. Padahal belum pacaran. HUH.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung bangun sambil monyong-monyong. Dan bener-bener bangun pas klakson bus bunyi. Soonyoung meratiin sekitar. Penumpang lain ngeliat dia dengan tatapan jijik gitu. Kan Soonyoung jimayu~

Hape Soonyoung bunyi.

(Jihoon : Italic)

' _Dimana?'_

'Tadi ketiduran hehehe. Jadi kelewatan. Maaf, Ji'

Jihoon langsung depresi. Tiba-tiba kesel. Langsung buka sepatu trus banting diri di kasur. 'Soonyoung bodoh', pikirnya.

' _JADI GIMANA?! AH KESEL-_-_ ^ _'_

Soonyoung jadi galau liat balesannya Jihoon, emang salah Soonyoung sih. Ngapain pake acara ketiduran segala. Jadi Soonyoung lansung mencet bel, keluar dari bus langsung muter ke rumahnya Jihoon. Jalan kaki.

.

.

Raut muka Jihoon dari cerah sampe kusem. Nungguin Soonyoung, gak muncul-muncul. Soonyoung lari-lari kesana kemari. Akhirnya Soonyoung ketemu Jihoon. Lagi turun tangga.

(jihoon : italic)

' _dimana sih'_

'Jangan cemberut dong, jelek tau'

' _hah?'_

'liat kedepan'

"Cewek, piwit" goda Soonyoung pas liat Jihoon kebingungan.

"Halo Jihoon" sapa Soonyoung sambil lambay-lambay tangan. Jihoon masih aja bingung. Langsung cek hape. Jihoon langsung turun tangga cepet-cepet trus numbur(?) Soonyoung. "Maaf deh maaf" kata Soonyoung sambil ngusak-ngusak rambut Jihoon.

"Yuk, jalan."

 **SELESAI.**

 **[pojok curhat]**

Halo semua. Kenalin, pengarang gadungan. Amatiran. Pemula. Sumpah masih baru banget di didunia pengetikan dan imajinasi ini(?). bedewe ini 1st ff daku nih :'v Makasih buat author2 yang telah membuat berbagai macam fanfict abt Soonhoon /lopesayn. Kalo ada kesamaan, mohon maklum. Daku masih belajar h3h3h3h3. Pas dibaca ulang, ini ff kok gak nyambung :'v jimayu ainq jimayu~~~

Sori Jihoonnya dibuat gs. Sumpah. Sori banget. Demi kelancaran ngueehhehehehehe.

Karna sy masih baru, kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan. Kata kasar, kotor, manis, blablabla allowed Makasiiiiiih.

 **Omake**

'Ji, mau gak jadi pacar aku?'

'Gak.'

'Ji, aku serius..'

'Aku juga Oci.'

'Ji serius, mau gak jadi pacar aku?'

'Gak,'

'Maunya jadi istri kamu,'

/Soonyoung terbang.


End file.
